Eclipse
by Twilightwubber
Summary: The events of Eclipse told through Artemisia's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"You heard that, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, c'mon. Don't confuse me with the redhead either." I hushed. We took off following her scent.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Emmett spat and ran faster. I followed in his footsteps. He had her hand around her hair, but she leaped across the canyon where the wolves awaited her and the other side, but dumbass Emmett jumped too. I had no choice but to follow. Victoria disappeared in the canyon, but Emmett landed in Paul's space; I knew this was going to end badly. There were snarls and punches so I intervened.

"Fuck!" I shouted and got in the middle of them. I got punched in the stomach and bit in the ear. I threw Emmett on the ground and glared. Paul on the other hand, his fights are never resolved until someone wins. I wrestled with him and he tore my top of. His teeth sunk into my skin and I could feel the dark magic. I wanted this fight. I've always wanted to fight Paul. We hate each other, kinda. I never know if we are cool because we are constantly back and forth. I wanted to beat his ass, and I'm finally getting the chance. Blood trickled down my arm from my wound.

"Emmett, stop them!" Rose yelled she had joined our side. Paul was snarling and snapping at me. I get him in a headlock and he slung me on the floor. I didn't want to kill him, just make him pay for his deception. I stayed on the floor and waited for him to pounce on me. He did and I kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying, then I pyroported toe met him in the air and kicked him straight into the ground. He groaned and came for me again, but I danced around him and one of his massive paws struck my head. I could feel the blood trickle down my face. My fist connected with his nose and a fountain of blood sprayed me. Somehow my head got caught in his mouth and his teeth cut my face as I slid out. Emmett's cool arms went around my waist and the wolves downed Paul and had started dragging him away. Despite us both both snarling and growling at each other, I didn't fight against Emmett's grasp, instead I paid attention to the fact the his skin was on my skin. My shirt was in tatters and so was my bra. I still had great cleavage. I looked up and realized Jasper was working his magic. Carlisle was talking to Sam trying to smooth things out.

"Stop looking down my shirt you perv." I whispered to Emmett.

"Can't help it, you look yummy." He set me down.

"I can't believe you were the one to break up a fight and you were the one to get in one." Rose tsked.

"It was coming. Paul and I have had beef for the longest time."

"You do look yummy." Rose added.

"You two are perfect for each other." I rolled my eyes, but smiled. We walked home in laughter, but when the door opened, there was a shriek.

"What the hell happened?" Alice said.

"Yeah. Long story. But what duties do I have tonight?" I asked.

"You go humanize yourself first and then we'll talk." She shoved me out the door.

"By the way, Emmett will fill you in." I walked home because pryoporting when I'm pissed is not a good idea; I end up setting buildings on fire.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Embry bombarded me when I entered the house.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He checked my hair and stroked my face.

"Paul and Jared came back and showed us all the fight. I was so worried." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry to worry you, baby. I'm a big girl. I can hold my own." I promised.

"Still. If Paul would have killed you." I shushed him.

"No one can kill me. Believe me." I tried to get the thought out of his head.

"And your face and body." He started.

"I'm fine now. Let me shower first, okay? I'm fine." I stroked his hair.

"I love you." He reminded me of a scared kid.

"I love you more, Embry Call. Please let me shower." I said seriously and laughed the next second. He reluctantly put me down and I walked upstairs to wash the blood off of me. I used my healing fire to make sure my skin didn't scar. It was terrible getting his blood out of my hair, but I managed to do it. After my skin raw, I felt clean again. When I stepped out of the shower, Embry was sitting on the edge of the counter top.

"You might as well have joined me." I laughed. He spread his legs and I stood between them, turning around, as he dried me off.

"No. I would've gone crazy. Good god, why do you have so much hair? You cut it to your shoulders during our honeymoon and it grew back thicker." He laughed.

"I'll cut it again if you want." He was smoothing my hair with mousse.

"No, then it'll grow back worse," he paused, "I love joking with you. Do what you want, I love it either way."

"Thanks. Do I look okay? I didn't have a mirror."

"You came out of the shower looking like the grudge and I'm scared to see." He started to french braid my hair. When he finished he wiped his hands off and I turned around to look up at him.

"You're beautiful. You're pretty good at healing yourself." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now you can leave, right? I want to get dressed." He sighed and left. I lotioned up and put on my green Daisy Dukes and an orange light long sleeve shirt that hung off of one shoulder. I slipped on socks that you wear with flats and my black vans.

"Why do you insist on teasing me?" He asked.

"What did I do?"

"Dress like that. Your ass looks amazing and so does your cleavage."

"Does Sam want you back?" I blushed.

"Yeah, be safe and don't start fights." He kissed my forehead. I just laughed and walked him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been with Bella again?" Embry asked Jake when we parked the car and stepped outside to see Jake.

"Yeah, it was good to talk to my friend." He seemed a little smug.

"Sure it was." I muttered.

"Why did you say it like that?" Jake stepped to me.

"Jake, don't step to me like that." I warned.

"After that fight with Paul last week? That was nothing." He brushed it off.

"I say it like that because I don't like you thinking you can sweep in and steal her from my brother." I said simply.

"So you're on the blood sucker's side?" He asked.

"Yes. I love my family too much to decide another way."

"How are you even allowed on these lands, bloodsucker."

"Calm down." Embry intervened.

"Marriage." I flashed my ring.

"Oh yeah, how is that working for you two?" He was back to joking Jacob. I looked up at Embry.

"Pretty damn great." He smiled. They started joking and we walked into Emily's house. The pack and some of Emily's family was here.

"Hey! Who let you in?" Paul asked.

"Still salty? It was a week ago, Paul." I laughed. I love the wolfpack because they're all so damn carefree.

"Yeah! I want a rematch!" He teased.

"I beat you once, apparently some people are sore losers." I laughed and sat on the couch next to Jared.

"It was a draw. After you bathed in my blood these losers intervened." He tossed back a beer.

"Hey hand me one, will you?"I asked. It was the Genuine beer, I love those.

"You drink?" He said.

"Yeah. I usually only drink when I'm clubbing."

"Your hair looks darker." Jared noted, he had a beer too.

"Yeah, the blood bath stained it." I stuck my tongue out.

"Not my fault." Paul claimed.

"When is the next time we're going clubbing?" Jared asked.

"We should do it soon." I noted.

"You two are doing it! Extramarital affairs!" Paul said. I crushed my empty can and threw it at him. That's why Embry has trust issues.

"Shut the hell up." Jared said.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"They just went to the mall or whatever. If you would've been here ten minutes earlier you could have found them." Paul snarled.

"You're bitter for no good reason." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, go get laid." Sam added. I laughed.

"No, stay celibate! That's my sister." Jake obliged.

"I wish I could have as much sex as you two. This dry spell sucks." Paul looked at me and Embry.

"Shut up Paul." Embry said through clenched teeth. I gave him a quizzing look.

"How much does he know?" I asked Embry. I knew he probably revealed too much or else he would not have had such a bad reaction.

"Enough. Relax, it was a small conversation between me, Sam, Jared, and Embry on patrol." Paul tossed me another beer.

"I'm not worried. It honestly doesn't bother me like it bothers him." I shrugged.

"So when you have kids, will it be awkward when they-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut the fuck up!"I blushed and turned red.

"What? The suspense is killing me." Quil urged him on.

"Say it and I'll bring up the time." Embry started.

"Why are we all so angry? Let's knock back some beers and chill." Jacob laughed.

"I agree with him." I laughed.

"So when is this rematch gonna happen?" Paul asked. I looked at Embry who was sitting across the room at the dining table. Him, Jacob, Quil, and Sam were playing a card game. Paul was laying on the opposite couch and Jared sat on the same couch from me on the opposite end. I was requesting Embry's approval. He raised his eyebrow as if he were unsure what I was asking, so I rested my feet on Jared and he nodded and I relaxed.

"Stop eyefucking each other." Paul threw a magazine at my face.

"How many times have you been punched in the nose?" I asked.

"Seven." He said.

"You're going to have eight if you keep bitching." I glared.

"Ooh, kitty has claws."

"Yup, but your nose should have told you that."

"I'm a warrior earning my survival stripes."

"Keep it up and you'll be feeding off of painkillers throughout the night."

"Ooh kill em." He said. Out of nowhere Jared started massaging my calves and I started to hum. We were waiting for the game to start so it was pretty chill right now.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere completely changed when Emily came through during half time with her niece. She had to go to the store to get more food to accommodate these beasts and when she returned with Claire, Quil could not stop staring.<p>

"Quil, did you hear what I just said?" Sam asked. Quil was too busy gazing at Emily's niece. The look looked familiar and I recognized it as a look of imprinting. Quil imprinted on a two year old. We all came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"A word." Emily seemed a little bothered. He reluctantly followed her into the hallway.

"That's our cue to go everyone." Embry looped his arm through mine.

"Just when shit was getting interesting." Paul crushed his beer clan. We cleaned up and headed out the door.

"This is going to be awkward on patrol later." Embry sighed.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Jacob said.

"Aww, poor babies." I rolled my eyes, "Imagine our house. I have to deal with vamp drama and wolf drama. And you don't here me complaining. My hair is just going to start turning gray.." I groaned.

"No, not with that fresh dye job." Embry pulled a ringlet. We all laughed, except for the females.

"Dye job? What happened?" Kim asked.

"I'll explain later." Jared pacified her.

"I'll tell you later." Paul pacified Rachel. I rolled my eyes, he'll no doubt stretch the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bella." I greeted her as Alice dragged her through the house.

"Hey Mia, I haven't seen you in ages. You're usually hanging on the reservation. Where's Embry?" She asked. Hanging on the reservation? Is that what Edward told her? Rose looked at me and stifled a laugh; we both know what, or should I say who, I have been doing.

"On patrol." I sighed.

"Bella, I have all of your favorite movies." Alice said in her shrill voice.

"You're having too much fun." Rose sighed. I rested my legs on her lap.

"No such thing, Princess." I took the magazine from her hand.

"Anything can be too much when Alice is involved."

"It's too early in the afternoon for you to be so sour." I poked her face.

"Fine, you can give me a pedicure too," she reluctantly gave in to my amazing charm.

"Yeah, go put on some pajamas. That's the only way this will be a real slumber party." She disappeared upstairs into her room.

"Mia. What is your favorite nickname?" Bella asked.

"Art, Artie, Tim, Temie, Missy, Misa, Mia, Mimi, Izzy, and Sia are all equal." I said.

"Why do the wolves call you Cat?"

"My middle name is Catarina. Call me what you want, I'll answer." I shrugged.

"We're still calling you Mia." Alice said.

"Cool." I laughed and Rose returned in her pjs.

"Don't you look precious." I laughed at her sky blue camisole and sky blue bottoms with ducks on them.

"Don't I always?"she flipped her hair.

"True that."

"Can you braid my hair like yours?" She sat between my legs on the ground.

"Yeah, but my husband actually did this one."

"I shouldn't be surprised. He is good with his hands. Like the jewelry he made us all that Christmas. I loved it."

"Yeah, is he going to make us more?" Alice asked.

"Not if things keep going the way they are. But I'll ask him."

"Wait, you're married?" Bella asked, "and you're seeing Embry? Does your husband know?" We all laughed at her.

"Yeah, they know about each other. I married Embry."

"When?" She asked.

"October, I invited you to the wedding, but I'm guessing from your face that Charlie never told you. Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, and all of our family was there." Bella looked upset.

"Anyways, get to scrubbing." Rose said. I soaked her feet in a foot bath and got the pumice stone, even though her feet were already soft. I painted her nails a beautiful soft blue.

"My turn." I sat on the couch. She buffed my feet and painted my toes a nice soft lavender.

"Now, hands." Rose laughed.

"I love spending time with you guys." I smiled.

"I'm not sure, you've spent a lot of time in your love nest." Rose said.

"Not like your first 20 years." I stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever." Rose shrugged. I painted her finger nails a soft lavender.

"Dry them so I can paint yours." Rose smiled. She returned the favor and painted my nails a soft blue.

"Can you dry mine too?" Alice said. I dried everyone's nails instantly using my powers and while we waited we started talking.

"So out of all of your significant others, who is the most attractive?" Bella asked. She seemed to be having fun.

"Edward is attractive in the know it all way. Jasper is attractive in the sensitive and lean way. Emmett is attractive in the big, burly and funny way. Carlisle is attractive in the bookish way. It all depends on what you prefer." I shrugged.

"You forgot Embry. He's attractive in the tall, dark, and handsome way. Have you heard his voice?" Rose said.

"I seriously think you have a mini crush." Alice laughed.

"It's the voice. I swear. The time he was like 'Rosalie. Nice to meet you.' She practically melted." I laughed.

"Because it's manly and smooth without being too deep. It's the best man voice. Especially when he got angry. But to answer your question, Emmett." Rose concluded.

"Jasper." Alice was laughing her ass off.

"Embry." I smiled.

"Edward." Bella smiled. We started having a conversation on our respective partners again when Bella interrupted.

"Will you guys like me one day?" Bella seemed shy. We all looked at each other.

"I like you." Alice smiled.

"I like you." I answered.

"I like you." Rose said.

"To be honest, spending time with you is pretty damn fun. But when you're with Edward it's like you lose your fire." I said.

"Mia." Alice said.

"She asked me a question and I answered. Next you're going to yell at me for putting the movie you want in the DVD player." I rolled my eyes. She handed me the movie and we started watching Rocky Horror Show.

"Hey girls, I brought Italian food." Esme smiled.

"You just missed the mani pedi." Alice pouted.

"It's okay, we just started the movie." I said. After the movie was finished we were all happy with each other's company.

"How late do you want to stay up?" Alice asked Bella.

"Are you staying the night?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure." She walked me outside.

"If I can be without Emmett for a night, you can be without your husband."

"You're already thinking dirty about my husband," I laughed, "once Bella goes to sleep, y'all can live it up."

"True dayt I just missed you, you don't come by like you used to."

"I'm sorry Rose. I promise I'll try better."

"When are you and Mr. He-Can-Call-My-Name-anytime giving me some nieces and or nephews?" Rose nudged.

"Obviously not now. The timing is wrong."

"Fine. But you two will have kids before the year is over."

"Alright Alice." I laughed.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Want to go to Seattle? I'm free. Well for the most part.".

"I don't know about that, I think I want you to myself." Embry surprised me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my hair.

"I wouldn't object." I reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Rosalie. How are you doing?" He smiled.

"Fine. I'm fine." She was flustered.

"We all know that. Have a great night, Princess." He was charming the pants off of her.

"Uh yeah, thanks. You too." She looked hot and bothered. Embry slung me over his shoulder and I propped myself up.

"Bye Rose, Alice, and Esme." I waved at them and Embry swatted my ass. I chirped and he laughed at my reaction. Once we were out of earshot, we started talking.

"Can you put me down?" I asked.

"No. You are going to get it. I've had a long night." He said. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"He hit my ass again and I moaned.

"Not right now." I dug my thumbs into his lower back and rubbed circles, "That feels so good after today." He moaned and unlocked the door.

"Baby..." I kissed his lower back. He locked the door behind us and climbed the stairs quickly. When we reached our bedroom, he stopped at the vanity and I could only imagine his view.

"Should've worn a skirt." I giggled.

"The view is still amazing." He promised. He dug my phone out of my pocket and turned it off.

"What if someone wants to call me?" I joked.

"I'm getting your undivided attention tonight and vice versa. Believe me, you won't want to talk to anyone when I'm done with you." He kicked off his shoes and pulled off my flats before walking to the bed and throwing me down among the pillows. I looked up at him and realized that I haven't had a good look at his face all night. He looked frustrated and that usually means rough sex. I bit my lip as he pulled his shirt off and reached for mine. I wasn't wearing a bra under my yellow camisole and he smiled to himself. He pulled off my pants and found that I wasn't wearing underwear either.

"You're always so ready." He purred and pulled off his shorts.

"So are you." I smiled. He climbed on me and got between my legs, the feeling of him pushing into me felt amazing and we both moaned at the pleasure. I could see his frustration coming back an marring his beautiful features before he started pounding into me roughly.

He must be really pissed, judging from the force he was using to fuck me, but I like his rhythm so I decided to ask him what happened after he cums. Is by teeth biting into the flesh of my neck. My hands reached around and started rubbing circles into his back, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Suddenly, he stopped biting my neck; he nipped my earlobe and I don't know why it turned me on so much. Shorty after, I started convulsing around him.

"Embry." I moaned.

"Louder." He nipped my earlobe again.

"Oh yes Embry!" I moaned. He was still pumping into me and stretching my orgasm out. I wondered how much longer he will last.

"Look at me." He growled and grabbed my face. I moaned and he smiled as the headboard thumped the wall quicker. The sound is just a big turn on. He was letting all of his frustrations out and I knew I was going to be sore later.

Suddenly he flipped us so that I was on top of him. He held my hips as he drilled into me and I threw my head back in more pleasure.

"Look at me." He growled. I looked in his eyes and they were a bright amber. He went faster and I didn't think it was possible. I climaxed again, screaming his name. He smiled again, not a happy smile, but a satisfactory smile. I fell forward and rested my hands on his firm chest.

"Look down." He said and I did. The way he pumped into me just, ohh. Watching his large member stretch out my walls turned me on even more. I found myself approaching my third orgasm when I realized he was getting close.

"Fu-" I almost cussed, but I know how much he hates it, so I refrained, "Baby, yes." I moaned. We were both so close. I started grinding my hips against his and he finally came. I kept grinding until I finally got my third one in, then I collapsed on his chest. I bent forward and placed a kiss right above his heart, looked him in the eye, and gave him the biggest smile.

"Thanks Daddy." I said in a husky voice. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He started stroking my back and the other hand grabbed my ass. When his breathing returned to normal he started talking and he sounded so much more calm and collected.

"I came so close to fighting Leah today." He said. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. They were green and so beautiful. I was studying the lines and curves of his face, as if I didn't have him etched into my memory.

"Don't look at me." He blushed, "when I want you to look at me, you don't. And when I don't want you to look at me, you don't stop." Sometimes it's still hard for me to understand how one second he's so confident and the next second he's the shyest kid ever. I ran a hand through his hair and continued to smile at him.

"Stop it. Don't look at me. I'm uncomfortable." He was turning redder. I planted a kiss on his supple lips; I love kissing his soft lips. My hands continued to roam through his soft hair.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day." I broke the kiss, "and don't tell me to stop looking at you. You are too fine for me not to look at you. You're mine and I'll look at you all day if I want." I kissed him one more time.

"I'll remember that for when you tell me the same thing." He said.

"Why did you want to kick Leah's ass?" I asked. I started massaging his scalp. He moaned at the sensation.

"She is still in pain about Sam. So she brought up the whole issue about who my dad really is." I sat up and tried to climb off of him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my ass to hold me in place.

"To grab my phone and car keys." I said. She has no right to say that shit to him.

"No, I told you I wasn't done with you yet." He gave me a mischievous smile. I melted.

"Okay. But that's just an ass kicking on layaway." I laughed.

"You say the darnedest things."

"It's why you love me. Turn over." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." I said, climbing off of him.

"Okay." He seemed confused. When he flipped over I started massaging his back and he moaned, "oh my gosh." I was trying to rub the kinks out.

"You seemed like you needed one." I kissed the back of his neck.

"You always know the spot." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Of course I do. I pay attention to you." I kissed his mid back.

"You're going to give me a boner if you keep kissing me."

"Good. Didn't you promise that you weren't done with me yet? I want to end up in a wheelchair by the time you're done with me." I kissed his lower back.

"I can fulfill your dreams. Why are you giving me a massage?" He asked.

"Because you needed it. Plus you took care of me, so I'm gonna take care of you." I started to rub his thighs.

"Full body?" He asked.

"Yes. The best kind." When I was finished with him, he seemed so much looser. He returned the favor and gave it to me harder than before.

"Amazing as always." He smiled at me.

"There are so many things you could be referring to, and I agree to all of them."

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, then yawned.

"You're always tired after sex. You can never stay awake for more than an hour after."

"Because you lay it on me too good."

"I'll be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams, baby." He kissed my forehead. And I found myself dozing off.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove past the bowling alley and saw Embry's car. Oh yeah, the wolf pack was bonding today. He'd invited me, but I told him bowling wasn't my thing. But I finished all of my errands earlier than expected so I might as well.

I parked and skipped my happy ass inside. My outfit was not one normal people would go to a bowling alley in; leather pants, light blouse, stiletto boots. That might explain the weird looks from the guy at the counter. I decided I wasn't actually going to bowl; I was just going to watch. I sat away from the main party so that no one would notice I'm here. No need to throw their game off.

After five minutes of playing on my phone, I looked up and saw Rebecca talking to Embry. She whispered something in his ear and he brushed her away, smart choice. Then she made her way over to me like she owned the joint.

"Isn't he fine?" She asked, we never met in person, I knew who she was from stories and that she looked like the less attractive version of Rachel.

"Yeah," I looked at her hand, "aren't you married?"

"Yeah, but I hit that once. I'm pretty sure I could again."

"What about his wife."

"She's a bitch anyway."

"Oh, how's that." I raised an eyebrow.

"She puts him in check. He doesn't need her. Plus, he's already seeing me on the side." I put my drink down.

"Wouldn't that make you a homewrecker?" I looked up and made eye contact with Paul and Sam. They looked pretty interested in our conversation, but they made no effort to stop us.

"It would, if there was a home to wreck. It's only a matter of time before he comes back to me." She smiled a bitchy smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"We were made for each other. His wife is just a temporary distraction until he gets his mind together. She's loaded, he is probably using her for her money."

"Loaded?"

"Yes. She flew all of his friends and family to Italy. Smart plan, if you think about it; marry her a couple of years, take her money, and then leave for someone better."

"You think you're better?"

"I know so." She paused a moment, "I didn't get your name. I'm Rebecca."

"Catarina Call." I said real cool.

"Hey, so you're the wife? I knew I didn't have competition. Sorry you had to find out like this." She stood. I stood as well.

"Find out what? That you're a gold digging cuckolding whore who lies to get herself through the day?"

"Ooh. All bark? Where's the bite you pint sized" I didn't get to hear the rest of the insult because I jumped across the table and punched her in the mouth. The blood from her busted lip sprayed my shirt as she went flailing backwards. She tried to swing at me, but I twisted her arm and kneed her in the stomach then she landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Her screams filled my ears as I drew my arm back, ready to sock her in the face again, when someone caught it.

"Cat!" Paul of all people grabbed my hitting arm, I would've peeled his fingers away from my wrist, but my other hand was too busy choking the bitch out.

"Let go." I gritted and he held on trying to pick me up.

"Back off." Sam ordered, he also grabbed my hitting arm, but I was stronger than both of them.

"Let go." I repeated, they were clearly struggling.

"Cat." Paul yanked me. I punched her in the nose anyway and Paul and Sam came crashing down on top of us. Paul fell straight on top of me and wrestled me off. Once I was off of her it was easy for Paul to throw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I kicked.

"No midget." He laughed and whispered, "good arm." I smiled a little, even he didn't like her.

He finally put me down in the corner. My hair was covering my bloodied face.

"What the hell?" Sam demanded.

"She deserved it." I growled.

"Don't you have some restraint?"he yelled.

"No." I said flatly.

"And I thought I had the short temper. At this rate, you're going to fight everyone on the rez." Paul laughed. We didn't even notice Rebecca had infiltrated again until she came back and tried to slap the shit out of me. She hit me, but it hurt her more than it bothered me.

"Oh hell no." I hissed.

"Calm down." Sam said, she was walking away an he didn't even care

"I'm not the one!" I shoved him into a table and chased after her. I jumped on her back and tackled her onto the floor, making sure to grab the back of her head and beat it against the floor. I wish it wasn't carpet, this carpet makes it a little harder to hurt someone. Suddenly an arm snaked it's way around my waist and I knew who it was. Embry. His scent instantly soothed me and I didn't try to fight him off.

"Calm down baby." He whispered in my ear and set me on my feet, then he quickly ushered me outside to my car. He dug the keys out of my back pocket and for the first time since I've been here, I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Are you mad?" I whispered sullenly.

"Nope. You're pretty badass." He laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, go home and clean yourself off. I'll see you soon." He fingered a curl.

"I'll see you soon." I murmured. And drove away.

* * *

><p>"Shit, who did you murder?" Emmett asked.<p>

"Your wife's vagina." I said, then blushed, "Sorry."

"Shit must've gotten real." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, I broke her nose and busted her lip. Embry sent me home before anything serious happened."

"She's gonna sue." Edward stated.

"No, I went to the police station and filed a report against her."I laughed.

"You're sick." Jasper laughed.

"Thanks, boo." I blew him a kiss. "I have to shower now. Text me if we're still playing tonight." I parked my car. We have a perfectly good driveway, but the exit from the road requires me to drive across a bridge and then pull up in my driveway and I didn't feel like it right now.

"Lazy." Edward read my thoughts.

"Hater." I stuck my tongue out discharged myself as a cloud of supercharged molecules and rode the wind current home. I lifted my vapor body over the house, down the narrow chimney, and recomposed myself in my bedroom. My clothes were quickly discarded and embraced the hot water in the shower.

I scrubbed my hair; having hair done my ass may look cool, but it's too much effort. I remember when my hair was butchered a year and a half ago, and it grew back with a vengeance. My curls were waist length and straightened, my hair is classic length.

* * *

><p>After scrubbing my skin, I got out of the shower and toweled myself off then plopped down, naked, on the bed and heard Embry pull up outside. I decided to braid my hair and clip it up.<p>

"Hey baby." He said when he came in our room.

"Hey." I sat up and covered myself with a towel.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"The whole covering yourself up." He stood at the edge of the bed and folded his arm..

"What's wrong with covering myself?" I asked, I honestly do not know what I did wrong.

"I've already seen you naked, why try to be modest?"

"I want to maintain some of my charm. A little mystery is good."

"Whatever." He plopped down next to me and kissed my nose.

"I don't understand you sometimes.".

"Ditto." He pulled me on top of hair and unclipped my hair so that my braid swung free, then unbraided it. It fell around me like a curtain.

"You're perfect." I kissed him.

"You make me perfect." He smiled. I pulled his shirt off, then pushed him on his back and pulled his shoes, socks, and pants off and tossed them onto the floor. I left his underwear on him and crawled back on him.

"Why leave these on?" He lifted his hips, causing me to fall forward and press my hands on his chest and pulled his briefs down and kicked them off. He rested his hips quickly and I was careful not to crush him, so I stayed on my hands and knees.

"I'm letting you maintain some modesty just in case." I offered.

"We've seen each other naked. I remember you every detail. There's no need for modesty. Unless you still think I'm mad at you. Which I am not." He was right, I was still thinking that he was upset with me, and he should have been.

"I know, I'm sorry." I kissed him and lost some of my shyness. I brought my hips to his and threw the towel on the floor. He grabbed my ass and lowered me on top oh him. The quickness in his actions made it clear that this was going to be a rough night.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want me to wear?" I was laying on the bed with a soft white towel wrapped around me, contemplating what bikini to wear to the beach..

"Whatever you want."

"Can I wear my white swimsuit?"

"No.".

"Why not? It's cute." I smiled.

"No. It makes your breasts look too good. You have like perfect coin slot cleavage. And then your ass looks too good. No."

"I'm wearing it. And my denim shorts with a lumberjack shirt."

"And when we get back home I am going to cane you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I winked and walked into the closet to put on my clothes. I slipped on my black TOMS to compliment my blue and black plaid shirt.

"Keep testing me." He said. I slipped my phone into my pocket and we walked to the garage.

"So it's okay for you to wear nothing but shorts all day, every day, but I can't wear a bikini?"

"Exactly." I hit him in his arm.

"Who's driving?"

"Me."

"Which car are you using?"

"We're taking my motorcycle."

"You haven't taken me for a ride since we returned."

"I know; I missed my baby." I handed him a helmet.

"I love riding with you. I have a reason to press against you."

"You don't need a reason." None of us worried about proper riding gear since we were invulnerable to the elements. I fired up the motorcycle and sped off, going 200 all the way there.

* * *

><p>I was respectful and parked in the parking lot.<p>

"Grab your helmet." I smiled at him and walked down to where everyone was. So far it was only Paul, Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim.

"Is that your bike?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. That's my baby." I placed my helmet on the ground next to a log. Embry placed his on the ground next to mine. I started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Strip girl!" Paul shouted. I finished with the last button and let my shirt hang loose.

"We'll talk later." Embry said, and I couldn't argue.

"Fine, I'm going to go chill with those beautiful ladies. If you'll excuse me." I turned on my heel.

"Hey Cat!" Emily yelled.

"Hey Millie!" I smiled, hugging her.

"Why are you still wearing your clothes?" Kim asked, eyeing my unbuttoned shirt.

"Embry." I shrugged.

"Live a little. If he has a problem, tell him to take it up with me." Emily smiled.

"Will do, where did you leave your clothes?" I asked.

"By the fire pit. We'll walk you." Kim linked my arm with hers. The guys were sitting on the logs talking about god knows what.

"Is something the matter?" Sam asked.

"No. We're just going to go swimming." Emily said. I pulled off my shirt and Embry raised an eyebrow, but I ignored him and pulled off my shorts.

"Ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, see you guys later." I smiled and winked, making sure they got a good view of my ass.

"Damn, your body is amazing." Kim smiled.

"That was my first reaction when I saw her too." Emily laughed.

"There is no other reaction, just zayum."

"You two are making me blush." I felt tomato red.

"I love how you're all confident, but someone brings up your body and you clam up." Emily laughed.

"I don't know why you talk about me, look at your boobs. They're perfect." I splashed her. We were now waist deep.

"Where did you two get the tattoos?" Kim asked. Emily started blushing, but I remained calm. I looked at the guys, I knew that they could hear everything that we were saying.

"Hey Jared, want to tell her?" I projected my voice and winked.

"Shut up!" He said and we all laughed at him.

"Hey Leah!" Emily shouted.

"Hey Em." She said. I was happy that she wasn't mad at Emily anymore. And I don't understand why she was mad at Sam. She knows that they didn't have a choice, plus their relationship wasn't even that serious.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I shouted.

"Not to me!" Seth shouted, running to me.

"Back off, I knew her first!" Leah and him were racing. I stood at the shoreline with my arms outspread, they both crashed into me at the same time and the force should have sent me rolling, but I only staggered a few steps.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Seth said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I saw you last week, so ha." Leah laughed.

"No need to fight. I promise to hang out with y'all soon. We're all going to go clubbing."

"Sounds like a plan." Leah agreed and joined the others in the water. Seth hoisted me up until my boobs were eye level. He didn't say anything, just squeezed me and I knew what he was thinking.

"I missed you too, Kid." I ran a hand through his hair.

"I lost and my sister. Don't abandon me like that." He chastised me.

"You know my number." He set me down.

"Ditto." He punched my arm.

"Finally got muscles?" I laughed, I actually felt that one. I returned the favor.

"Yeah."

"Go join the boys." I urged him

"I'm with them enough. I came to ask you if you could help me with a video for school."

"Sure thing. Which project is it?"

"AP assignment. The recreate a music video one."

"Yeah, ok. What do you have in mind?"

"Something by Nicki Minaj."

"You know I have a love hate relationship with that woman. Either her videos are genius or insufferable bullshit. There's no in between."

"Especially the one I have in mind."

"Which one?" I asked.

"I won't tell you because you won't do it." We were whispering so low that it was impossible for anyone else to hear.

"You just want a valid reason to get me in your bed." I laughed.

"Maybe." He admitted.

"Be original. I've had that teacher. Instead of one video, do a mashup of her videos."

"That's actually really smart."

"I know. I always came up with the best ideas."

"I'll get the list back to you, then."

"Kay. Now go hang with them boys."

"No Cat! I don't want to go home with you!" He shouted walking away.

"Why not? I have candy!" I laughed and walked back to the water.

"You two were talking for a long time." Kim winked.

"No, not really. Wanna play volleyball?" I asked.

"Yes!" Leah was always ready for competition. We walked to the sand courts.

"I get Emily." Leah smiled.

"Whatever. Kim and I will kick your butts." Jared tossed me a ball.

"We serve first." Emily smiled. She gave herself a nice toss and hit it. I popped it up with no effort.

"Four! Four! Four!" I yelled and Kim set me a beautiful four. I slammed it down on their side. Emily popped it up and Leah back set her a 5.

"I have deep!" Kim shouted. She ended shanking the ball, "Shit!" She shrieked.

"Stay here. I got it." I ran and set her a two. She slammed it down. They didn't get the ball back up.

"Our serve." Kim smiled.

"Nice hit." I slapped her ass.

"Nice save." She hit my ass harder. I bit my lip. She had a wicked jump serve. In the end, it was tied and we had long given up on a tie breaker.

"Let's play boys against girls." Sam said.

"Prepare to lose." Emily smiled.

"Who's playing what?" Kim asked.

"Let's just rotate and play the position that we are in." I offered.

"Sounds fun." Emily smiled.

"Remember, we have to beat the boys." Kim smiled.

"Ulterior motives?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I don't want Jared to win." She laughed.

"Same. Embry and I are already fighting, I don't want him to win this one." I laughed.

"Are you girls done cupcaking?" Jared asked,

"We have a game to win." Paul chimed in.

"Kiss my ass. You won't win shit from us." I yelled.

"When I say, 'I'm fired up, you fired up?' I want you to yell 'oh yeah" Emily whispered.

"I'm fired up, you fired up?" She made sure to be extra loud.

"Oh yeah!" We slapped each other's asses.

"Low key, that turned me on." Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"Serve it up, boys." Leah said. I laughed. The four of us against Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, Sam, and Embry.

"Your serve Embry." Sam tossed him the ball.

"Watch deep." I whispered to Kim.

"Ball's up!" I yelled. He hit it straight at me. I popped it up right about Leah's head.

"D! D! D!" I yelled.

"You heard her Leah. The girl wants the D." Paul She set me and I smashed it down on their side.

"Yeah Paul, I do. That's why I get it everyday, all day long." I said. He blushed and I gave him a devilish smirk. Seth over passed it and Emily slammed it back down.

"Shit, who pissed these girls off?" Quil said.

"Crickets." Seth laughed.

"My serve." Leah held her hand out for the ball. She had a nice serve too. Kim moved to front row and Emily was setting.

The guys got it back on our side.

"Mine!" I popped it up right above Emily's head,

"4!" Kim yelled.

"Nice set of lungs. I like hearing you yell." I giggled. She flipped me off.

"Hear that Jared?" Embry nudged him. Paul hit the ball and tooled it off of Kim's hands.

"Miiiiiine!" I dove for it and got it up, but I just laid there. They made a great play with it.

"Are you okay Cat?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." I stood up holding my hand over my stomach.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good." I promised. My bellybutton ring and diving did not mix.

"Okay, now let's get the ball back." Kim brushed me off. I just laughed.

"Ball's up!" I yelled. I passed it off of one arm and it still was perfect. I finally felt okay enough to remove my hand.

"Holy shit." Kim turned and looked at me. I looked down and saw a giant bruise from my bellybutton to my hip. Leah hit the ball and we gained a point and rotated. Kim was setting now.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"I dove wrong." I shrugged it off.

"How, you're a pro?" Emily asked.

"One." I said and Kim set me and I slammed it down on their side.

"I have my bellybutton pierced, so it's pretty easy to hurt myself."

"Ouch." Leah said.

"They're kicking our asses and having a normal conversation." Quil said. We laughed.

We won. Four against six and we still kicked their asses.

"Great job ladies." I high fived them. The bruise was already healed.

"Couldn't have done it without you." They laughed.

"What's next on the agenda?" Kim asked,

"Cliff diving?" Leah asked.

"I'm up for it." The three of us said.

"No." Embry said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough." I said. We walked to the cliff.

"Hope you all had fun. It's time to get to business." Sam said. We all walked to the fire pit.

"I didn't bring a towel." Emily realized.

"I got you." I held out my hand and evaporated the water off of her skin and mine.

"Good looking out." She smiled. We put on our clothes and started eating. I sat down next to Kim.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"Human food is not exactly the best for how I feel right now."

"I don't care. Eat." She handed me a hamburger.

"Fine." I laughed and ate it.

Story time." Paul said. Everyone filled in the seats.

"Bye Kim. Text me." I said she kissed my cheek and I kissed the back of her hand.

I sat next to Embry and he didn't even turn to acknowledge my existence, and I was okay with that.

"I forgot the matches. Any one?" Sam asked.

"I got it." I set my palm on fire and touched one of the logs, then I controlled it and made the fire grow quickly.

_The salt in the air and water are making my hair look amazing_. I noted while pulling a curl.

I looked up at the stars just thinking about life. _Why does Embry insist on making my life hard? He's super strict on some things, but doesn't care about others and the sexism kills me._ Suddenly massive hands cupped my face and I was staring into a familiar pair of eyes that were more brown than they were amber at the moment. He didn't say anything and neither did I. We stared into each others eyes for a good minute before he sighed and let go. _Was he apologizing?_ I didn't even realize what his intentions were until he already let go. I should facepalm. _My dumbass doesn't even know when her husband is showing remorse?_ Double facepalm. I was still staring at the stars. I didn't even have celestial knowledge, but suddenly the twinkling lights were impossible to tear my eyes from. It was something that I wasn't interested in understanding, but was still beautiful to marvel. I dug my phone out of my pocket and texted Edward letting him know Bella was safe and before returning it to my pocket. Then I moved closer to Embry and he wrapped his arm around me. Paul and Jake squabbled about a hotdog and I rolled my eyes. Men and their material possessions.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Bella asked. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"You two are always rambunctious, but now you're just sitting there not interacting. And that whole stare down." She asked.

"We were rambunctious earlier. Now we want to listen to the stories."

"What are you doing after this?"

"Going home and sleeping." I smiled lazily. Sleeping with Embry.

"Oh cool. Why aren't you hanging with the Cullens?".

"These guys are family." I looked at the group and they smiled back.

"Even after the fight with Paul?" I looked over at Paul.

"Are we still mad at each other?" I asked. His laughed boomed.

"No. But I still want a rematch."

"So you can lose again?"

"I didn't lose the first time. You're the one who looked like Carrie after the prom." I laughed at how perfect the description was.

"It was your blood. And I broke your nose bringing my record up to three."

"One more punch and you'll have broken my nose more than anyone else."

"Sounds like a plan, eh?" I smiled and so did he, "See Bella? We leave the past in the past and move on."

The elders arrived and we all listened to the story about the third wife. I loved coming to these bonfires; every one had a different story. Plus it made Embry happy for me to educate myself. My interest peaked when he talked about the treaty.

"Were you there when they made the treaty?" Jared asked.

"Yeah..."

"So you knew Ephraim?" Paul asked.

"Yes..?" I wasn't sure where they were going with this.

"Wasn't that like forever ago?" Paul asked.

"Are two trying to insinuate that I'm old?" I asked. Embry started to laugh.

"Just a little. You probably remember a time where Morse Code was the thing." I rolled my eyes at Jared.

"I'm older than that." I laughed.

"Really? What year were you born?" Paul asked. _1293 BC_ I thought internally.

"I will not tell you."

"Fine." They said.

"Is there anything planned for tonight?" Embry asked Sam, finally breaking his brooding silence.

"No. Go home and get a good night's rest." He waved us on.

"You're leaving so soon?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I'll see you soon. It's inevitable with these guys." I laughed and hit Jared in the arm.

"C'mon." Embry said.

"Wait, I'm talking to Kim." I giggled. He slapped my ass.

"No, now." He said. The hit was so loud everyone turned to look. My shorts were short enough that he made perfect contact with my skin.

"Eep!" I chirped and momentarily lost my balance.

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt." Leah looked over.

"Just a bit." I laughed.

"Turn around, I want to see." Paul asked. I did.

"Nice." I heard murmurs.

"That's my cue to go. Bye." I blew kisses. Jake caught up with us as we walked.

"That's a perfect hand print." Jacob laughed. Bella had fallen asleep and he picked her up and started walking her to the car. We walked together.

"Thanks. Not my best work, but that would be inappropriate in public."

"It should bother me that everyone knows about our sex life, but for some odd reason it doesn't." I noted.

"Dude, you should wife her up, oh wait." The three of us started to laugh.

"Did you call Edward?" Embry asked, "because he used to go batshit when I brought this one home even five minutes late. Sometimes her family still calls to ask what I've done with her."

"Yeah. I even called Charlie."

"Good looking out. Drive safe Jacob. That is my brother's life you're holding." I mounted my bike and kicked it to life.

"You too." He placed Bella in the seat. Embry bro hugged him and climbed on behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and I sped off.

* * *

><p>I parked in the garage about the same time Edward did.<p>

"Hey. Going to crawl through Bella's window?" I laughed.

"Yup, going home to get caned?" He asked.

"If I get lucky." I winked. We climbed off of my bike.

"You two have an odd relationship, but it works."

"Same for you. Don't judge."

"That was a good slap." Edward noted, probably reading Embry's mind.

"No, don't tell her that." I turned to look at Em.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Edward laughed, "just screwing with you. See you later, Mia." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Bye." I smiled. We walked home in silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the stupid shit I say. I want you to myself and I realize the error of my ways. Please forgive me." Embry said as I walked up the stairs.<p>

"You're forgiven." I turned around and kissed him. He tried to trap me in his arms and carry me, but that didn't work out. I unwound his arms and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't touch." I said while walking upstairs.

"Why?"

_Because you look pretty when you beg. And for once I want some control. I want you to know that I won't forgive you for everything without consequence._

"It's just that you don't respect me." I sat on the bed.

"I do. I really, really do. It's just that-"

"What? You better choose your words carefully." I warned. His eyes looked green.

"I respect your decisions. I trust your judgement, I don't trust others around you."

"Why? You know my heart only belongs to you."

"Do I?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" I asked.

"No."

"And I never will. I trust you. I respect you. And I never doubt you. I want the same treatment."

"All of that is the same."

"So let's go to the root of this. My bathing suit. Why do you let me parade around the house in this, but I can't go in public with it?" I asked, taking off my shirt and shorts.

"You can wear it in public. Just not when you're around the guys."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I asked, suddenly feeling insecure, even though it's irrational.

"Really? You're the best part of me. Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Then why do you want me to cover up?"

"Because... I can control my thoughts, but I hate hearing them talk about you. Especially Paul, he has a reeeaally descriptive imagination. Like last week's incident. in his mind you are portrayed so clearly that I almost believe it happened."

"So you're insecure? Don't be. You're the only one coming home and getting in the bed with me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Do you actually forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I can't stay mad at you too long."

"So why won't you let me touch?" He asked as I swatted his hand away.

"Because. I want you to work for it." I left him on the bed and walked into the closet. I changed out of my bikini and into a lacy pink bra and matching panties. I even changed my bellybutton ring to a pink jewel. I slipped on some nude heels and one of his white button downs. The pink bra and panties were visible through it and I smirked to myself. I did 'The Walk' and Embry's jaw dropped.

"Pick up your jaw baby. Nice to know I still have that effect on you."

"Oh my gosh. Was not expecting that." I could see the bulge in his pants getting bigger.

"Clearly." I smiled and turned around.

"Take off my shirt." He said. I walked until I was a foot in front of him, making sure to sway my hips.

"Say please." I charmed.

"Please take off my shirt." He said. I unbuttoned it slowly and let it fall to the floor.

"Anything else, Daddy?" I said in an innocent voice, he moaned my name and it made me smile.

"Take off your bra." He said. I laughed.

"No." I turned and rubbed my butt against the bulge in his pants.

"Please." He moaned. I stroked his inner thigh before undoing the clasp of my bra and letting it fall to the floor. I continued rubbing my body against his.

"Please turn around?" He asked. I turned and swayed my ass while doing so. He reached for my hips and I caught his wrists.

"Please?" He asked again.

"No." I smiled. He frowned.

"Why?"

"You aren't allowed to touch me... yet." I smirked. And I turned around and started grinding on him again before I crawled on the bed towards him. I even did the dip and my boobs stroked his upper thighs, too. Then I placed my legs on the outer sides of his thighs and dropped it like it was hot and did the splits on his legs and rested my hands on his shoulders before cupping his face is a gesture like the one he showed me earlier. I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Is kissing considered touching?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"May I kiss you?" He gave me a shy smile and my heart melted.

"Yes." I breathed and his lips were on mine before I finished. The kiss was full of passion, regret, and longing and I felt bad for torturing him.

"Stand up, please." I whispered and pecked him one more time. He did, confused. I took off his hoodie and he kicked off his shoes.

"Pants too?" He asked. His shyness was the easiest way to get into my pants.

"Everything." I charmed and he blushed.

"Can you keep the shoes on?" He asked. I smiled and pushed him on the bed. His head hit the pillow and I climbed on top of him. Sometimes I forget how massive he really is. I laced my fingers through his and stared into his beautiful eyes and studied his beautiful face.

"What is it? You're cutting me to the quick." Worry marred his features.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I kissed him again.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Seriously. Please touch me and do whatever you want with me." He flipped us over and slammed me down on the pillows and I giggled. He carefully pulled my panties off.

"Why so careful?" I asked.

"I want to see you in these again." He said. Sexual Embry was back and his eyes flared green. I was expecting rough sex, but I got sweet and slow instead.

"Embry." I moaned and he kissed my throat.

"I'm sorry for everything. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He kissed me everywhere and repeated the chant.

"Don't be sorry. You still have me." I promised and ran a hand in his hair. We both met our climaxes at the same time and looking into each other's eyes. He kissed my one last time before he pulled out and I instantly missed him inside me. We were both silent for five minutes before he took his weight off of me to look me in the eye.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you want another orgasm?" He was worrying.

"No. It was perfect."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" He kissed my eyebrow.

"I'm not tired right now. I just want to be with you." I smiled.

"This is odd. I'm not used to you being up after sex."

"I'm drunk off of you. I don't want to sleep yet." I smiled.

"What's on your mind."

"You."

"I figured."

"You're perfect and you're mine."

"Ditto." He gave me that shy smile again.

"Mmm, that smile." I moaned.

"What smile?" He looked so innocent.

"Your shy smile. Something about you being shy melts my heart." I hugged him tight.

"You melt my heart anyways." He laughed. I looked at his left hand.

"What was the point of us getting wedding rings?"

"I'm not sure. When I shift I would bust it and you would probably melt yours."

"Yeah. I just want this to last forever. Why can't we stay in this moment forever?" I asked.

"Isn't this how it was in Italy?" He asked.

"Yes, no drama. Just the two of us... do you want to go back?" I asked.

"Yes. But we have commitments," he paused for a moment, "I really want to run away with you."

"I want to you, too. Soon? Definitely soon."

"Before our baby is born?"

"Can I get pregnant first?"

"Please. I would get you pregnant now if you would let me."

"Whenever the drama around us settles."

"So, never?" He smirked.

"I hope soon."

"You would really want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes. I want to run away and get pregnant and have little versions of us running around."

"I want that now. I want to have a baby with you now."

"Me too. But spur of the moment baby making isn't ideal."

"I'm ready to handle the next nine months of you with child."

"In the morning, if you really mean it, I won't take my birth control."

"Serious?"

"Yes." I yawned.

"Go to sleep." He kissed my forehead and I dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Sunshine." Embry stroked my face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry; you didn't miss anything."

"No. I just wanted to know the time so I could calculate when my birth control would wear off."

"Ten thirty."

"Are you sure that you want to be a dad and make Tiffany a grandmother?"

"Yes."The look in his eyes exuded calmness and confidence. I kissed him tenderly and he deepened it, and suddenly we were on our way to conceiving our baby. It was passionate, semi rough sex and it felt amazing, just like everytime we have sex. I wouldn't mind if we don't conceive right away, it would be fun to do this over and over again.

* * *

><p>When we were done, we pulled back, sweating from the sheer exertion.<p>

"Why do I have commitments?" I groaned and looking at my phone.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I have a family meeting at 2."

"I guess I'm bouncing." He laughed.

"Oh conceive and leave?" I asked.

"I'll be back when you're done with the family." He kissed me.

"Fine but first join me in the shower."

"We both know none of us are going to get clean if we shower together."

"It is okay. I want to be with a little longer before you go and leave me for the pack." I gave him a somber expression that always worked and he took me in the shower with him. It was nice knowing I could still make him do things he did not want to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice called her name.

"Ew, gag me with a spoon." I told Rosalie, walking into the house.

"Unbelievable." Bella was easily impressed.

Edward shrugged. "Alice will be Alice." Our home had been turned. into a nightclub - the kind that didn't often exist in real life, only on TV.

"Edward!" Alice called from beside a gigantic speaker. "I need your advice." She could have called me, but fuck it. She knew what I would have chosen. She gestured toward a towering stack of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or" - she gestured to a different pile - "educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comforting," Edward recommended. "You can only lead the horse to water." Alice nodded seriously, and started throwing the educational CDs into a box. She had changed into a sequined tank top and red leather pants. Her bare skin reacted oddly to the pulsing red and purple lights.

"I think I'm under dressed." Bella really need to grow a spine.

"You're perfect," Edward disagreed. He gave me an evil glance. I laughed and Rose made a noise that demanded my attention. I gladly watched her fantastic figure climb up the stairs.

"Which dress should I wear?" She asked, she had stripped down into nothing. In the end she chose a two piece that consisted of a crop top and pants split down the middle. Following Alice and Rosalie's silent advice to wear pants, I changed into a white long sleeve, high neck crop top with matching high waisted shorts that had mesh to the floor.

"What's with your tattoo?" Rose asked.

"It's not a tattoo." I suddenly blushed as I pulled up my shorts all the way.

"Did that sexy bastard mark you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Watch how you talk about my husband. Yes he did."

"Nice." She stroked it, I braced myself, but none of the spasms occurred. "Did it hurt?"

"Truthfully, at first. I didn't know what he was doing."

"Awesome. Let's do our hair." I messed up my perfect curls and ringlets in favor for sex hair. She had unbraided her hair and had perfect beach waves.

Everyone gave more attention to Bella than anyone of us. Maybe because the we looked just slightly wrong under Alice's party lights. Maybe because those lights left the room dim and mysterious. Not an atmosphere to make your average human feel relaxed when standing next to someone like Emmett.I saw Emmett grin at Mike over the food table, the red lights gleaming off his teeth, and watched Mike take an automatic step back. It was hilarious what some lights could make mortals do.

The party was a clear success, despite the instinctive edginess cause by our presence - or maybe that simply added a thrill to the atmosphere. The music was infectious, the lights almost hypnotic. From the way the food disappeared, that must have been good, too. The room was soon crowded, though never claustrophobic. The entire senior class seemed to be there, along with most of the juniors. Bodies swayed to the beat that rumbled under the soles of their feet, the party constantly on the edge of breaking into a dance. I was sure this party was far cooler than anything the town of Forks had experienced before.

Alice was almost purring - no one here would forget this night.

Me, Alice, and Rose were in the kitchen talking about another way to kick this party up a notch when Alice spaced out. Edward leaped in and Bella followed suit.

"Who invited the werewolf?" she griped at Bella.

Bella scowled. "Guilty."

"Well, you go take care of it, then. I have to talk to Carlisle."

"No, Alice, wait!" Bella tried to reach for her arm, but she was gone and her hand clutched the empty air. "Damn it!"

Just then, Embry, Jake and Quil walked in. I bounded over to my husband, apparently catching him offguard because I knocked him a few steps back.

"Hey baby, glad you could make it." I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Quil really didn't want to come, but Jake and I outnumbered him." I gave a small wave to him.

"We don't bite, loosen up." I grinned at Quil before laughing.

"I see someone has jokes. Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"No, Embry would kill me and I would be upset with myself too."

"Alice!" Bella squeaked in relief. Alice whispered in her ear, then motioned for me to follow Bella her upstairs to the balcony. Jacob threw his long arm out to block our way, bracing his hand against the wall.

"Hey, not so fast."

Alice stared up at him, eyes wide and incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl.

Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere. One second it was just Jacob blocking our exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying. He raised an eyebrow, the one with the bite mark over it. Jasper is freaking badass.

Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he

wanted to keep that arm.

"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice.

Jasper stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.

"Hey, hey," Bella said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember?"

Nobody paid any attention to her. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob. Alice's face

was suddenly thoughtful.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point."

Jasper did not relax his position.

I was sure the suspense was going to make my head explode in about one second. "What did you see,

Alice?" Bella asked.

She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to Bella, evidently having chosen to let them hear.

"Follow me." We followed her upstairs to the balcony. Embry tugged my hand, demanding my attention. He had a questioning look in his eyes, but I just shrugged and caught up to the rest of the party.. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were already there.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked

"The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No."

"They're coming here." Bella guessed out. The boys watched silently, reading every emotion of their faces. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. Embry trembled a bit, but I held his hand in between my two much smaller hands. When I kissed him on his mark, all of his tension faded and he was suddenly chill again. We were indifferent to the whole battle because we just had to show up, fight and go home.

"To Forks," Bella whispered.

"Yes."

"For?"

"One carried your red shirt." Jasper's expression was disapproving. I could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of the wolves, but he had something he needed to say.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Emmett declared.

"I know," Alice said, her face suddenly desolate.

"But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search." Rose decided.

"No!" Bella whispered. The noise of the party overwhelmed the sound of her denial. _That bitch has to stop being so dramatic, we weren't losing a battle as simple as this one. _Edward glared at me again. So.

"Alice," she mouthed her name. "I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first." Edward said.

"Then I have to go to meet them!" She is such a whiner, "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella!" Alice protested. Rose couldn't take it anymore and she walked out, dragging Emmett with her. I tugged Embry and we followed them. I didn't give two shits about their melodramatics.

"All this time we've been peaceful, and she had to go ruin it and put our lives in danger." Rose mumbled.

"I've been dying for some action." Emmett disagreed.

"I want action too, but not the kind we're getting into." I agreed.

"Yeah an entire newborn army is not my cup of tea." Rose smiled.

"At we least we have your backs," Embry gave her a charming smile. She loosened up.

"Yeah, you've been pretty good to us." Rose smiled. They broke off into their own conversation, leaving Emmett and I together.

"Wow. I can't believe they left us." he scoffed.

"Lets dance. And none of that ass grabbing shit that you try to pull off."

"All I heard was grab my ass." He laughed.

"You're so thick skulled." He pulled me tight against his body. I could feel his bulge pressing against my hip.

"That's not the only head that's thick." He whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Soon I'm gonna be a mom and you won't be able to talk to me like that anymore." I laughed.

"Embry knocked you up? That lucky bastard."

"We don't know yet, so try not to tell anyone."

"Before this giant battle? Suck timing to have unprotected sex. I hope you don't miscarry."

"Yeah. But soon you'll be Uncle Emmett and you'll give up on trying to get into my pants."

"No, you'll just become a MILF." He gave me a devilish smile. The lights made him look so dangerous and still beautiful.

"Can I cut in?" Someone asked. We both looked and Emmett glared at him. The guy took a step back.

"Sorry if I'm ruining the moment."

"Yes you are Mike." Emmett said and pulled me closer.

"No you're not. I'll dance with you." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Mia." Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mean. Shoo on." I pecked him on the lips so that he would leave and that seemed to work.

"So, you're a Cullen?" Mike asked. I was an inch shorter than him in these heels.

"Yeah."

"Where have they been hiding you?" He asked.

"I went o a performing arts school in Seattle. But I did visit Forks High a few times, remember?"

"Yeah, you seem warmer than the rest of the Cullens."

"I'm really friendly. It's easier to be friendly than bitter."

"And you have a really great charm. I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

"Too bad, eh? You're pretty cool yourself." I lied.

"Want to go on a date?"

"I'm already in a relationship and so are you."

"I guess you're right. So are you and Emmett together?"

"Song's over." Emmett cut back in. I laughed.

"Bye Mike," I waved him goodbye as Emmett twirled me away from him.

"I hate that kid." He said.

"He's not even that bad.".

"You didn't have to go to school with him."

"So."

"Why do you always think the best of people?"

"Why shouldn't I? I haven't witnessed a reason not to."

"Whatever."

"I couldn't marry you. We would fight too much."

"But the sex would be amazing." I blushed at his casualness.

"Yes. It would be. Honestly, I would rock your world. I would make you scream my name all night. And you wouldn't get it until you begged me, like really beg getting on your knees and begging me. The only thing that would bother me is the temperature. Your coldness sliding into my warmness, actually it would probably be amazing. But Rose found you first, and you're hers. And Embry is the only one that I love. Our sex life would be great, but the love wouldn't be there. I love you, just not the way that I love my husband."

"You could grow to love me."

"I could, but would you really want to run away with me? Hurt everyone that we love just for a night of bliss? You know it's illogical."

"Yes, but I still will think fondly of you." He laughed.

"It's nice to know we aren't serious."

"Yeah. Love you, but it isn't worth it."

"See, when you text me shit like this I have to constantly tell Embry that we're not fucking." Novacane came on.

"This is our song." Emmett smiled

When the song was over, I looked at our family standing on the steps. Every one of them were them watching us and Emmett noticed too. We turned and walked into the kitchen.

"See that right there is why this could never happen." I whispered, trying to make sure no one could here us.

"I know. They'll be okay. We're just being ourselves."

"Not that damn Edward, Alice or Jasper. They know."

"Fuck it. I don't have to explain myself to anyone, but Embry."

"That's right baby sis." He messed up my hair

"I'm older than you!"

"You still look like a fetus."

"No way." I stuck out my tongue.

"Yes way. You're older than dirt, but still."

"Screw you. I'm not that old."

"You're older than Carlisle! You're not even old, you're freaking ancient! You're a relic."

"I hate you." I laughed.

"No one can hate this."

"I guess I'm no one because I hate you." I disagreed and Alice walked in.

"Hey midget." Emmett laughed.

"No, what the hell was that?"

"Partying." I shrugged.

"That conversation." She looked upset.

"It wasn't serious." Emmett said.

"I saw you two making plans. Don't bullshit me."

"What are those plans? I haven't thought them up yet." Emmett laughed.

"Watch yourselves." She left the kitchen and I followed. The house was full of life, people were dancing and having the time of their life. Alice and I hit the dance floor and danced with the mortals.

"This is my shit!" I yelled when Red Nose came on.

"Get it Mia!" Rose yelled from across the dance floor. Alice did what she did best; took photos and videos. I laughed the entire time. Guys were throwing ones at me, and I found it hilarious. No one will forget this party anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett walked me to my house waited downstairs patiently as I changed into shorts, combat boots and a tank top, pulled my hair into a high bun and waltzed downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup." He walked me to the field. It was a surprisingly quiet walk, but a comfortable silence that neither one of us wanted to break. The family was there already and I sat down next to Rose.

Bella and Edward were almost to us now when Bella asked him something about Alice. I turned my attention to Rosalie, my head in her lap.

"Rosie, you ready for this?" I asked looking into her somewhat dark eyes.

"To kick ass? Hell yeah." We both turned our attention as Carlisle spoke.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward concentrated for a moment, and then sighed. "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

Carlisle nodded. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all.

Edward said, "Prepare yourselves - they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," he cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness. Our informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett and me at the spear point.

"Damn, " Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Did you ever see anything like it?" Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"Fascinating," Edward murmured almost silently. Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome," he greeted the wolves.

"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, and I knew the were Sam's words, "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper" - he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready - "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new - only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." With a sighing sound, the wolves sank closer to the ground one set at a time. It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Jasper took a step into the empty space between the us and them. Jasper threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to us; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him.

"They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward. "Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. "Okay, Emmett - try to catch me." Jasper easily dodged all of Emmett's attacks. Then Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first." he waved Alice forward. "I know you worry about her," he explained to she as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary." he sank back into a crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left. Alice closed her eyes. Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood. Jasper sprang, and suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She had gracefully danced around his attack. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been. Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing - spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed. Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat. Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

"You truly are one frightening little monster." The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn." Edward glided noiselessly toward Jasper, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat. He was intent on Jasper, both of them feinting as he closed the distance. Edward had closed on Jasper now, and this fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.

"Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw." Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. Sweet Esme being attacked by Jasper, That one was the hardest to watch. Then he slowed down, and gave more instruction.

"You see what I'm doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged. "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving." Edward was always focused, watching and also listening to what others couldn't see.

"Why aren't you going?" Rose asked. I looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"No reason. I'm just not feeling it."

"What is going on between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing." Emmett said.

"Seriously." She took on a cold tone and glared at him.

"Rosalie. I swear on my life nothing is going on between Temie and I." He looked her straight in the eye.

"Okay. What was that dance at the party."

"That's our song. And it was a party, we're not actually fucking." I said.

"You two have a song?" She asked.

"Yes. Novacane. Plus don't get upset now. Emmett and I have always been like this. It's too late to try to stop it.".

"Yeah Rose. It was a long time coming."

"What secrets do you two have?" She have. We looked each other in the eye.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know that one was a lie. But whatever. I trust you two. I know that you two are best friends."

"Wait, we're best friends?" Emmett slapped my arm.

"Don't hit me." I socked him in the arm.

"Is that a yes?" He hit me again.

"No, fuck you." I punched him in the gut. He started for my stomach, but suddenly changed directions and punched me in the boob.

"When and where?" He laughed.

"My place at 9?" I said with a straightface.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He stepped forward and put his hands on my waist.

"Be there or be square."

"I'll be there." I suddenly grabbed his nipple and twisted it.

"Don't think I forgot you punched me in the boob. Name five cereals." I twisted harder.

"I don't even know what cereal is." I twisted harder.

"You better learn."

"Fruity Pebbles, ouch stop. Frosted Flakes. Captain Crunch. Cheerios. Chex." I let go and he dropped me.

"I knew you would learn." I laughed.

"I hate you." He rubbed his chest.

"Good, so leave me alone." I said.

"Why are we fighting?" He asked.

"Rose said something."

"I blame you for everything." He glared at her.

"My bad. I guess I'll never know the complexity of your friendship. I'm sorry for thinking something was going on."

"We forgive you." Emmett said.

"Don't touch me." I slapped his hand.

"You let me touch you any other time." He whispered quietly in my ear so no one would hear, and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed.

"No." I laughed.

"What?" Rose asked, "nevermind. I'll never understand." She walked away leaving me and Emmett.

"I missed you. We haven't kicked it like we used to."

"I'm married and I like to spend time with my husband." This conversation was not quiet, I'm pretty sure the wolves could hear. I turned to face him.

"I don't see a ring." He studied my hand.

"Because it's impractical. Have you seen that thing? I couldn't do this." I balled up my fist, "and you know how much I love punching you. It's okay, he doesn't wear his either."

"All I heard was 'I love you'."

"You need your hearing checked old man." I hit him square in the chest.

"I'm going to tackle you." He joked.

"Do it. I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"Why?" I whispered. He came close to my ear and stuck his tongue in.

"Eep! You're disgusting."

"I get it from you."

"I'm done with you."

"Come on little sis."

"I'm not claiming familial ties to you."

"But you're my bestest friend."

"No. You're a nuisance. I know why I stopped talking to you."

"Ouch." He pulled out his phone. And my phone vibrated. I looked at it.

_You can never get rid of me. _- Emmett

_I will try with every fiber of my being._

_But seriously, do you want to come home early/leave late and be together?_

_Ummm... why don't we just go farther than everyone else?_

_'That works too._

_I know, then we can totally sleep together._ He read my text and laughed.

_Yeah, cheating on our spouses is the life I'm living._

_Exactly. Now you're talking my language._

Jasper confirmed that it was time to go, turning toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here." Adressed us. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents - so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need." There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. The deep black of the night was just beginning to fade - the sun brightening the clouds, though it hadn't cleared the horizon yet, far away on the other side of the mountains. Sam was in the lead, of course. Unbelievably huge, black as midnight. The pack was overwhelming. Sam approached Carlisle where he stood in the front, the huge pack right on his tail. Jasper stiffened, but Emmett, on the other side of Carlisle, was grinning and relaxed. Sam sniffed at Carlisle, seeming to wince slightly as he did. Then he moved on to Jasper. My eyes ran down the wary brace of wolves. I was sure I could pick out a few of the new additions. There was a light gray wolf, Leah, that was much smaller than the others, the hackles on the back of her neck raised in distaste. There was another, the color of desert sand, Seth, who seemed gangly and uncoordinated beside the rest. A low whine broke through the sandy wolf's control when Sam's advance left him isolated between Carlisle and Jasper. Jacob stopped at Bella. The rest of the pack walked by, when Embry got to me I kissed him on his black nose and he gave me a wolfy grin that I returned.

"We're done?" Rose asked.

"If you want, we're just gonna discuss strategy." Jasper said. Emmett hopped on my back.

"Giddy up horsey." He said.

"You're such a man child." I rolled my eyes, but walked to the house anyway.

"With you locked away with your husband so long I forgot how close you were." Rose noted.

"Don't be jealous." Emmett joked.

"I'm not. So why is your song Novacane?" She asked.

"It just works. It's perfect." I said.

"Okay." She wandered off and Emmett hopped off when she was out of range.

"Do you ever let Rose read your messages?"

"She has the option, but she never does."

"Same. Embry does read yours time to time though."

"Are you going to ket him read this conversation?"

"Yeah. Hopefully he'll laugh." We were at my front door. Emmett pressed my back against the door and leaned in.

"Tell me how it goes."

"Will do. Please don't tell Rose or anyone about the maybe baby."

"Baby?!" Alice shouted.

"Calm down. You're only hearing half of the story." Emmett said.

"Come in." I opened the door for both if them. I shut it behind the three of us.

"Explain. I had a vision of you two talking about running away, you kissed, and that dance at the party. Now there's a baby?" She demanded. Emmett and I looked at each other, unusually calm.

"I was trying to dance with Mike, so I pecked him and told him to make himself scarce. We were having fun. That's what you do at parties." I explained.

"What about the baby?" She demanded.

"Yeah, maybe you'll be Auntie Alice." I patted my stomach.

"She might pregnant, but it's not mine. We never have had sex with each other. I told her that her and her husband had shitty timing." Emmett added. A smile across her face and she hugged me.

"Congratulations." She shrieked.

"Don't congratulate me yet, I haven't actually taken the test yet."

"What about the fight?" She asked.

"Pretend I didn't tell you anything, now I'm tired. So both of you leave." She hugged me again.

"Bye baby. Maybe I'll see you in 8 1/2 months." Emmett said as he rubbed my stomach.

"Don't worry me like that again. I thought you were having an affair." She explained. I looked at Emmett.

"We should have put money on it." I laughed and walked them outside.


	9. Chapter 9

I took a nap for about an hour and after Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme finished discussing strategy with the wolves, they called me to go help them clean up the main house. It was not a hard task, but I honestly felt tired. I wanted to check to see if I was pregnant, but I couldn't find anything. Even after checking all of my magic channels, I couldn't see light in my uterus. No indication of whether or not there was a baby in there. That was the only thing that plagued my mind the entire time that I helped scrub every surface of the house for those two hours. Now that I'm home, the thoughts came back with more force, but I didn't have a distraction this time. It was seven, but, not surprisingly, Embry was no where to be found.

I sighed and walked upstairs to shower and change into something I could dance in. So spandex, sports bra, and knee high socks. I waltzed into my dance studio and turned on the radio. It's been a while since I've been in here. I decided to go to the poles before anywhere else.

After an hour of me fooling around, Embry walked in the kitchen.

"Cat?" His voice echoed.

"Yes?" I asked, turning down the music. He opened the door to the studio.

"Hey." He smiled and noticed my attire. "Are you dancing in here?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"May I watch?" He asked me kindly. I nodded over to a seat.

"Aren't you tired? You just finished a eight hour shift." I gyrated my hips and spun around the pole.

"I might need a cold shower after watching you." He smirked. I blushed.

"Go take one, I'll be here." It was fun making him squirm.

"Do I stink so bad that I need a shower?" I stretched my leg on the pole so that I was doing the splits sideways.

"You smell amazing to me. You smell like you. But you were the one who suggested it."

"I feel gross so I will." He left and walked upstairs. He was in, out, and dried in under five minutes. He walked into the dance studio in his silk pajama bottoms.

"Sit there on in recliner." I instructed him. He sat down and leaned forward.

"How was the run?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I dropped the subject.

"What can I do for you Daddy?" He moaned at that. He just sat in the chair so I decided to do the routine to Body Party that I saw on YouTube. Apparently he loved it because he carried me upstairs and fucked me.

* * *

><p>"So I take it you like the routine?" I laughed after sex.<p>

"Yes." He grinned at me, "are you hungry?"

"Yes, just a bit."

"Let's go eat then." He carried me, naked, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made chicken fettuccine that he seemed to love.

"So. I have a question." He asked as he washed the dishes.

"Shoot." I smiled.

"About three or so weeks ago..."

"Go on?" I asked, unsure of where he was headed with this conversation.

"We had sex..."

"Baby, we have sex everyday all day."

"Yes, but you stopped taking your birth control that day." I suddenly knew what he was asking.

"You want to know if I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." He finally turned around to face me.

"Why beat around the bush?"

"Um. Anyways, are you?" He looked at me. I told Emmett and Alice I maybe was, but it was much too early to check. I decided to try again by closing my eyes and listening to my body. I was seeing the magic channels in my body, fire in my veins and I pushed all that aside to look for one spark. And I finally found it. A tiny ember in my uterus. My hands flew to my tummy. Yes, there is a tiny baby in me. Small enough not to make itself known yet. How could I not see that spark yesterday or even earlier today?

"Forget I said anything." He shoved it aside., taking my silence as a no.

"Sorry."

"Come on." He carried me back up the stairs. I went to take care of my bodily needs.

"Are all of your needs fulfilled?" Embry asked.

"Yes."

"Good, put this on." White corset, white boy shorts, stilettos. I did, willingly.

"I thought you weren't upset over me?"

"I'm not. But this is for Emmett. He told me you danced with Mike Newton and I agreed that no man should put their hands on you. So here we are." He roped my hands behind my back and hung me strappado before placing a leg spacer between my ankles.

"Arch your back. It doesn't look sexy unless you arch your back." He grabbed my chin. I complied.

"Good. Don't dance with any other guy." He smiled and left. I was somewhat happy that I was alone. I was able to plan how I was going to tell Embry that he's going to be a dad.


	10. Chapter 10

We waited for something. Anything. Ready to attack our enemies.

"Temie, this isn't volleyball, you can stand up." Emmett suggested.

"How about this one?" It was the ready position for track.

"Not quite." Jasper added.

"This better?" I was in a wrestling stance.

"Almost." Rose added. I laughed and stood up. I didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus. It was super boring out here and I just wanted to fight already. I couldn't even talk to my husband because he was hiding in the bushes and in wolf form.

"How much longer?" Carlisle asked. Last night we were sitting around a fire talking and laughing, now we just waiting.

"Fifteen more minutes." We all got our game faces on. I felt the air all around me; brushing my skin and ready to be lit. Slowly, I let fire consume the air. It didn't want to be tamed, but I made it obey me.

"That is cool." Alice awed. It was the same effect as pouring alcohol on your skin and starting a small fire in your palm. I carefully let it spread to the back of my hand and up my arms. After a minute of that, I extinguished it all. There was a crunch in the forest and all of our heads snapped to look.

"They're coming." We were all ready.

It was my job the set the bodies on fire. I took out a few people myself, but my main job was to completely destroy the bodies. Good thing, because I didn't want to fight so much with child. Thick, velvety smoke was filling our lungs and I wondered how repulsive it was to the wolves. Poor Embry.

"Please, not me. I'm sorry! I surrender!" The voice came from a petite girl with dark hair and beautiful skin.

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Can we keep her?" Rosalie asked. Esme agreed with her. Esme and Carlisle took her off to the side, the fight was almost over. Leah was trying to take down a newborn by herself and it was obvious that she was losing. I sprinted and took the newborn, but not before he did damage. He crushed half of the body of Jacob. I got my hands around the vamp and pyroported to the middle of the field. When I set foot on the ground, there was nothing left of the vampire but a skeleton on fire. The view must have looked like something straight from a Halloween store. I walked out of the flames to hear them yelling at Leah.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam demanded. She tried to say she had it, but no one took her side. They took Jacob presumably to the resort. Embry looked at me and mouthed 'awesome' before he left. Shortly after, we heard Edward and Bella coming.

"Don't panic. They aren't coming for us. It's just the normal contingent of the guard that usually cleans up this kind of mess. Nothing momentous, they're merely doing their job. Of course, they seem to have timed their arrival very carefully. Which leads me to believe that no one in Italy would mourn if these newborns had reduced the size of the Cullen family." The words came through his teeth, hard and bleak. "I'll know for sure what they were thinking when they get to the clearing."

"Is that why we're going back?" Bella whispered.

"It's part of the reason. Mostly, it will be safer for us to present a united front at this point. They have no reason to harass us, but . . . Jane's with them. If she thought we were alone somewhere away from the others, it might tempt her. Like Victoria, Jane will probably guess that I'm with you. Demetri, of course, is with her. He could find me, if Jane asked him to." She made a noise and continued. I started to tune them out."Shh, Bella, shh. It's all going to be fine. Alice can see that."

They were almost here when Edward mentioned Jacob and Bella passed out.

"Zayum Bella, weak like that?!"

"Mia!" Esme scolded, but Emmett and Jazz knuckle touched me. Suddenly Jazz snapped his head in Bree's direction the rest of us followed suit. I walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, understanding what Jazz felt.

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward demanded, his voice still tense; Carlisle's soothing words had not helped. From farther away, Alice's voice. It was brightly chipper. "Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" This was Esme's soft, comforting voice. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear." I honestly did not give a shit about the rest of that conversation, so I started talking to the new girl.

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled kindly and sat next her.

"Who are you. What do you want from me?" She sounded scared.

"I'm Artemisia. My family usually calls me Mia."

"I'm Aubriella Tanner, but they call me Bree." She had a pretty voice to go with her beautiful name.

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly. I stood up from my position with Bree and helped everyone form a loose semicircle. I looked at my masterpieces, there were hardly any flames visible, just the thick, purple-black smoke, hovering like a disease against the bright grass. Jasper stood closest to the haze, in its shadow so that his skin did not glitter brilliantly in the sun like the rest of us did. My skin was more like an alabaster compared the brilliant diamond theirs were. I looked down to see Bree admiring her skin. I hadn't noticed Rose and Esme had joined me at Bree's side until we all looked at her. Bree and Bella suddenly made eye contact and then Bella made bitch move and asked about why she was here.

"She surrendered," he told her quietly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

"Is Jasper all right?" She whispered.

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" She asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help." Alice grimaced toward her true love.

"Overprotective fool." Bree suddenly threw her head back like an animal and wailed shrilly. Jasper growled at her and she cringed back, but her fingers dug into the ground like claws and her head whipped back and forth in anguish. Jasper took a step toward her, slipping deeper into his crouch. Edward moved with overdone casualness, turning their bodies so that he was between Bree and Bella. Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. He put a restraining hand on his most recent son's arm.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" Bree groaned in a high, clear voice. "I want her." Her bright crimson irises focused on Edward, through him, beyond him to Bella, and her nails ripped through the hard soil again.

"You must stand it," Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now." The girl clutched her dirt-encrusted hands around her head, yowling quietly.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella whispered, tugging on Edward's arm. Bree pulled back over her teeth when she heard her voice, her expression one of torment.

"We have to stay here," Edward murmured. I wanted nothing more than for Bella to stop bitching.

"They are coming to the north end of the clearing now." I looked to see Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri. Then Carlisle and Jasper began to back toward the rest of us. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all converged hastily around where Edward stood with Alice and Bella. I stayed at Bree's side side then walked to the rest of my family. Before I left I built a fire column around her.

"Don't move and inch and you will stay alive." I threatened. We the Cullens were a united front, with Bella at our heart. I looked quickly to see if Bree was safe, but there was only the smoke - dense, oily smoke twisting low to the ground, rising lazily, undulating against the grass. It billowed forward, darker in the middle. I did one helluva job hiding her.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist. I recognized the apathy at once.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was coolly courteous. The dark shapes came closer, separating themselves from the haze, solidifying. I knew it would be Jane in the front - the darkest cloak, almost black, and the smallest figure by more than two feet. Felix looked up. He let his hood fall back slightly so that I could see him wink at me and smile.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards." Carlisle nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course." Jane smiled. Her face was always too lovely when it was animated. She looked back toward the smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today . . . for the most out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen," Carlisle answered. He knew my game and didn't mention Bree. Jane's eyes widened, and she looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. Felix and the other shadow exchanged a longer glance.

"Eighteen?" she repeated, her voice sounding unsure.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively.

"They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp.

"Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, no emotion in his voice.

"Was?" Jane asked. Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on something far in the distance. The other pillar of smoke? I didn't look away to check. Jane stared to the east for a long moment, and then examined the closer bonfire again.

"This Victoria - she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed.

"Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her. Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned to the girl beside the fire. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

Carlisle's face was very smooth as he nodded. "We split up, too."

Jane half-smiled. "I can't deny that I'm impressed." All behind her murmured in agreement. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes rested unwilling on Bella for a second.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her, his voice impassive. Jane laughed - the sound was golden, the bubbling laugh of a happy child.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling directly at her, her face beatific. Edward stiffened. I looked at him in time to see his face turning away from Bella, back to Jane.

"Would you please not do that?" he asked in a tight voice. Jane laughed again lightly. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently. Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward answered her quickly, his voice sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here." Jane met Edward's glare with unwavering eyes.

"Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?" Edward nodded once to himself, his suspicions confirmed.

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me . . ." Suddenly, her eyes were on Bella again, and her cherubic face dimpled. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. Battle of the dwarves.

"Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months." Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again . . ." Carlisle nodded, his expression pained.

"I want to go home." Jane began, "Come," Jane said, and I looked up to see the backs of the tall gray cloaks drifting away toward the curling smoke. The gray cloaks disappeared into the thick mist.

"Where-" Alice cut Bella off.

"Five more minutes." Edward said. We all composed ourselves and waited five minutes.

"That camouflage was perfect." Carlisle was the first to stroke my ego. I walked to Bree and took down the firewall and helped bring her to her feet while keeping an arm around her waist.

"I didn't want Jane to see her, she can be really unforgiving."

"So, what are we going to do about the newborn?" Jasper asked.

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." Carlisle said.

"Where are you taking her?" Edward asked. It was silent for a moment, they didn't have much space in their house and their house reeked of Bella.

"She can stay with me." I declared.

"How will Embry take it?" Rose actually referred to him by his name and not sexually.

"He should be okay. He will hear me out and make adjustments."

"Do you have a room for her?" Esme asked.

"I would have to make minor renovations, but I do have a place for her now."

"Come by later, Kay?" Esme said sweetly. They left, leaving Bree and me.

"Let's go Bree. This starts your new life."


	11. Chapter 11

"This is where my husband and I live." I said proudly while opening the door. She gave me a shy look before trying to come in.

"Wait, take off your shoes." I stopped her; she was filthy and I wanted nothing more than to give her a bath. She complied wordlessly and walked into the house barefoot. I burned her shoes on the porch without a blink of the eye.

"Here's the foyer and the living room. Over there is the kitchen. The bathroom is down the hall," I paused, "you don't say much, do you?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say something so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself."

"I really want a shower."

"Okay, I'll show you the guest room then I'll take you back to the bathroom." I lead the way down the hall; the room had four beds built into a wall and one giant TV the size of the wall on the other.

"This is awesome." She smiled at me.

"Wait until you see our game room." I smiled back, "this is only temporary. I also apologize in advance; most people hate the way it smells. I scrub the walls, frame, wash, spray, but it will always smell like my husband's friends because they stay here often. Your room will be downstairs unless you want one upstairs."

"Thank you Artemisia." I was quick to interject.

"Mia."

"Thank you Mia. What is your husband like?"

"He's tall, cute, surprisingly shy, and funny." She nodded while we walked back to the bathroom in silence. I waited patiently for her to undress and step into the shower before I took her clothes and left, "I'm going upstairs to find you something to wear." I shut the door behind me. Her clothes burned through my fingers and into the kitchen trashcan. She didn't look far from my size, so I went upstairs into my closet and soon returned with a camisole, hoodie, sweats, and some sandals for her to wear. We could go hit up a few stores when she gets out. I heard the downstairs open, so I raced down. Her clothes in my hand.

"Hey babe!" I jumped in Embry's arms and kissed him, dropping all of the clothes on the ground.

"Hey." He replied in a husky voice. He grabbed my ass, for the second time today.

"We're keeping the newborn Bree as she will be living with us and we have to refurnish a room for her downstairs. How's Jake?" I was rambling to hurry onto the next topic.

"Okay. And fine. Jake is still in a lot of pain."

"I have something to help with the pain." I said flirtatiously.

"No, you're not giving anyone any of that."

"Not sex." I amended.

"I know what you meant. And the answer is no. He'll be fine without your drugs." He sat on the couch I crawled to his corner.

"No. Remember how I healed you? I could heal him too." I started to straddle him and my fingers started to run through his soft, glossy hair. I hope our baby has my curls and his glossiness, keeping this secret isn't easy.

"What are you doing?" He broke our kiss and whispered in my ear. He knows it always sends shivers down my spine.

"I want to take you upstairs." He laughed and pushed me off. I sighed and picked up the clothes that I dropped.

"I came to see if you were okay." He stood quickly and strided over to where I was bent with my ass in the air. .

"I'm fine, now go away. Mood killer."

"Carefully what you wish for. You better be nice before I stow you away again." I laughed, I knew he was only half way joking. I heard a shuffling of feet and my head snapped over in the intruder's direction; we were so caught up in our discussion that we didn't notice Bree.

"Bree! I'm sorry, I was on my way to bring you something to wear, but then my husband stopped me." She had a towel wrapped around her hair and she was wearing a guest robe. I looked up at Embry he had a weird expression and then I remembered that he would have to adjust to her scent.

"Embry, this is Bree. Bree, this is my husband." Her jaw dropped.

"Woah, he's tall. How do you 69?" Then she clasped both hands over her mouth and her faced glowed a little more; the vampire's version of blushing. The laughter from Embry and me ceased when we saw her cowering.

"Why are you trembling?" I whispered soothingly.

"Everytime I said something like that my dad would hit me." She admitted. I hugged her, what has the kid been through?

"Don't be afraid to be who you want to be. It was funny. I was going to respond with a joke as well. Don't be scared to be yourself." I murmured and paused, "Go put these on. We are buying you new clothes." I handed them over to her and pushed her in the direction of one of the rooms. I whirled around to see Embry's concerned expression.

"What-" I put a finger over my lips, signalling Embry to be quiet, before I clasped his hand and lead him outside.

"The kid has been through some shit." He noted as soon as I closed the door behind us.

"Yes. And that is why we have to be careful with our choice of words for a while." I replied.

"She looks like she could be the lovechild of Emmett and Rose." He added. I smiled when I realized he was right.

"Baby, when are you coming back home?" I purred.

"I won't give you a time because I don't want to get your hopes up. But soon because there is nothing more that I want than to be in you." He kissed me goodbye and undressed to shift. I rolled his clothes and secured them around his wolf ankle before he left.

"That was awesome." I turned around to see Bree admiring. She must have just gotten here or else I would have noticed her sooner.

"Before we take you around humans, can you promise me you won't rip their throats out?" I asked.

"Y-" I stopped her before she could finish.

"Don't say yes if you cannot. If you so much as lay a finger on another human, I might have to kill you. And I actually like you. So answer wisely." I threatened and warned.

"Yes." Without another word I dragged her into the garage and took my keys off of the tree.

"There are a lot of cars." She sounded impressed.

"That's what happens when you are centuries old. You have time to acquire such merchandise."


	12. Chapter 12

"Your eyes are super red, so I'm going to get like 30 pairs of contacts so you can look human while your eyes cool down. Can you handle being in this car by yourself?" We were sitting in the car in the parking lot. She nodded, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"What color do you want?" I asked.

"Whatever color will help me fit in." she sighed. I went inside of the brightly lit store and bought brown contacts.

"Slip these into your eyes." I said when getting in the car. She hadn't moved a muscle since I left.

"Where are we going?" I started the engine and sped away. It was only 6:30 and there was plenty of time to get everything we needed.

"We're going to the mall so that we can hit up Victoria's Secret, Charlotte Russe, and a few other stores to get you a week's worth of clothes and then go from there." I pulled up in the parking lot and parked next to Rose's cherry red beauty. We all got out at the same time.

"Rosalie and Alice! What are you doing here?" Bree remembered their names? Sweet.

"We never pass up a chance to go shopping." Alice smiled.

"Did you already tell her the conditions?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said enthusiastically.

"Doesn't she look like the love child of Rose and Em?" Alice mused.

"Embry beat you by like two hours." I laughed. The first store we made our way to was indeed Victoria's Secret.

"Am I going to have to try all of this stuff on?" There was lingerie all over the store.

"No, Alice will have everything perfect just hold on and let her do her thing." We stood to the side and watched Alice dance around the store and collect 34C bras and fancy underwear, she also threw in some fancy garters. All in all, she had 20 sets.

"That'll be eight hundred dollars." The cashier's eyes went wide when she saw the clear card with gold lines.

"That is way too much." Bree objected. I was still clutching her hand to prevent her from breaking free.

"One day you will grow used to it. Eight hundred is nothing compared to what we have spent before." Rose stroked Bree's curls. They took forever and a half to detangle, but now they were perfect 3a curls, just slightly looser than my 3b curls. Alice handed her the bags and we ventured on to a clothing store.

"Temie, you and Bree have similar body types. The main difference is that you have 32d's and wear a size 7. She has 34c's and wears a size 9."

"Damn girl, what you doing with all that ass?" I asked, she was in the dressing room putting on one of the outfits we bought her. When she finished putting on her clothes, we would head home.

"It wasn't until I was 17 that I finally got some hips." She finally walked out of the dressing room. Her ass was perfect. I wanted to grab it. I guess that makes me more of an ass girl than a breast girl.

"You sprouted quickly." Rose noted. It was closing time for the mall. It didn't feel like we were shopping for three hours, but time flies when you're having fun. Bree started to open up and realize that we weren't going to hurt her. Rose seriously started to act like her mother and even bought her a badass phone. We all exchanged numbers and Rose offered to take her hunting in a few days. We went our separate ways and I was driving home until my phone rang.

"Can you put that on speaker for me, Bree?" I asked her, ever so polite.

"Babe, can you come to Jake's place. His fever is running really damn high, can yo come do your thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, does he need medication or Carlisle's help?" I asked, changing the course of my driving and heading for La Push.

"No, just you."

"There's one small complication." I admitted.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was just about to drop Bree off, but now I have zero time." It was silent, I think he muted his phone.

"Just bring her, I'll have Seth and Leah watch her." He finally came back.

"Okay. I'll be there in a jiffy." He hung up.

"Who are Seth and Leah?" Bree asked tenderly.

"They are some friends that I actually trust with you." I said. I parallel parked right being their navgator.

"Bree, I want you to walk to that car and sit in the passenger seat. I should take no longer than twenty minutes." I stated.

"Okay, I'll be patient."

"I'll text you when I'm on my way. I love ya." I rolled up my window when I saw her get in and I sped away.

I was at Jake's house shortly after. The pack was gathered around the door and I saw them stiffen as I walked up the porch.

"Who's scent is that?" Sam asked.

"New Cullen member." I shrugged. He folded his arms.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Be my guest." he said, but didn't move an inch. I shoved him out of the way and walked down the hall into Jscob's room. His breathing was labored.

"I've never been in your room before." I smiled before lying down next to him.

"Hey." he said weakly.

"Let me help you." I held his hands and pulled the heat out of his body. His temperature dropped back to normal before his bones began fusing in all of the correct places. His sweating had stopped, but his yells were deafening.

"I am sorry for this pain." I brushed his cheek with my knuckles, "Shit, you're bleeding." I dabbed his nose.

"It's fine. Thank you Missy." Jacob gave me a weak smile. I planted a kiss on his sweat stained forehead and brush the hair out of his eyes.

"No problem, do you need anything else?"

"No. I think I need sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight Jake." I stroked his hand and left. It was deafeningly silent outside, a stark contrast to the roar that was previously going on.

"He's better?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"There's blood on your collar."

"He had a nose bleed, would you kindly back away?"

"Sure." I had to shove him again. The pack was staring at me as I walked away

"Love you babe, but I gotta make sure Bree is alright." I kissed Embry on the lips.

* * *

><p>I returned to the point where I dropped Bree off. After waiting one minute, I called her phone. She stepped out of the car and jumped into the passenger seat.<p>

"Did they treat you nicely?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but that Seth kid. I think something is wrong with him. He kept staring at me." She admitted. I pulled off and made sure to wave at Leah before I was out of her line of sight.

"Did you feel a connection?" I asked.

"Oddly enough, yeah. I kinda didn't want to leave him. I felt safe and secure and now I want to go back and get his number. You probably think I'm crazy..." she trailed off.

"You are not crazy there is a reason behind all of this, but it is not my place to tell you his business. That is how it is for my husband and I." I said, we were close to my house.

"Home." She murmured, I don't think she realized she said it aloud.

"What was that?" I asked. Her face got that vampire blush again.

"It's just that for once, I have a functional home with a family that actually loves me and I no longer have to prostitute myself just so I can have a place to sleep at night." She admitted.

"You sleep?" I asked.

"No, but I like to pretend that I am asleep. I sit in bed, close my eyes and fantasize."

"About what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Okay, do you want me to invite Seth over?" I asked.

"I don't know how to impress guys. What if he wants sex?" She asked.

"He's not that type of guy. The pack is full of gentlemen." I promised.

"The pack?"

"Yeah, that is what we call them."

"Cool."

"How do you want you want you room designed?" A change of topics.

"I can show you some pictures." We finally made it to the garage. I unlocked the door to let us into my home.

"Want that complete tour now?" I asked. She nodded so I showed her my room, my closet, the theater room, and then took her downstairs to our storage/guest bedroom, the kitchen, and the living room.

"What's that door?" She asked.

"That is where your room will be."

"What about that one?" I blushed.

"You don't have to tell me, I understand." I unlocked the door for her.

"My pole dancing studio." I admitted. She became alive with excitement.

" I love dancing! Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Yes, first, we have to strip down though. It is an almost naked sport."

"Kk, cool. Let's do this." She stared unbuttoning her shit for the second time today, but this time she had on respectable clothing; a beautiful pink bra on and I had a plain black one with frills. I pulled my shirt off over my head.

"Woah, you got a bellybutton piercing? How can I get one?!" She was super enthusiastic about it and started playing with it. The front door opened and I smelled Seth, Quil, and my one true love.

"Temie? Bree?" Embry called me by Emmett's nickname for me and I dashed into the foyer.

"Girl, cover up them chesticles!" Seth playfully teased me.

"Sorry, Bree and I were in the studio." I explained.

"I was told there would be food." Quil interrupted.

"No problem, kitchen is always open for you all." I said. He disappeared to rumble around in the kitchen.

"Are you coming in or staying out here?"I asked.

"I have to see this." Embry said. Quil came out with a giant sandwhich and was headed out of the door.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am babysitting Claire tonight." He vanished. We returned to the studio and Bree was patiently waiting with her amazing ass. And her thighs, my boobs were bigger, but hers were still nice. Back in the day, I would have fucked her with no hesitation. Embry cleared his throat and I knew he caught me staring. I held my blush. Seth and Embry sat on the couch. I pulled off my pants to remain in my bra and underwear just like Bree.

"What do you want to learn first?" I asked her.

"I guess the basics." She shrugged.

"Alright come on." After two hours, she was twirling like a pro,

"Hey, what are those?" She had been eyeing them for some time now.

"Those are straps, that's a Lyra, those are silks, and that's a silk hammock." I noted.

"What are they for?" She asked. I looked over at Embry, he blushed slightly about the silk hammock.

"Honey, Google it. I would be more than willing to demonstrate them all, but we have to get ready for tonight." I pulled my pants on.

"Tonight? Where are we going?" Bree asked. It was at that moment that Seth, Embry, and I all looked at each other because we realized that we dropped the ball.

"We're going to a karaoke bar. Karaoke starts at like 10:30 and the nightclub starts at like 12:00." Embry explained. It was already 8:07.

"I have to go home and get dressed. I'll see you guys there." Seth said. Bree volunteered to walk him to the door.

"Remember what happened in that hammock?" Embry whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"No, I think I need you to show me." I moaned into his mouth. One leg went around his waist he was quick to pick me up and I finished wrapping my legs around him. I was fisting my fingers in his hair when I heard Bree attempting to tiptoe by.

"Put me down." I demanded. He didn't say anything, but he reluctantly did.

"Bree." I ducked out of the door to follow her into the guest bedroom.

"I didn't want to interrupt you two." She mumbled meekly.

"You wouldn't have interrupted anything. I don't like the idea of having sex in there anyways."

"You love your husband very much. Is that how it is going to be for me?" She had climbed into one of the wall inlits.

"Yes. When vampires bond it's for life. Come to my closet so we can find you something cute to go clubbing in." I stooped low.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to give you a piggyback ride." I stated as if to make her seem like the odd one. She wordlessly hopped on my back and I carried her upstairs to my closet.

"Woah. It's amazing in here." She was in awe.

"If you think this is amazing, wait until you see Alice's closet." I laughed.

"So are Alice and Rosalie best friends?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you know what they say; every blonde needs a brunette." I shrugged.

"Who is your best friend?" She asked.

"My husband." I stated.

"Of course, but I mean for real." She said. I thought about it for a second and I knew where she was going.

"Emmett, but he's a guy." I could hear Embry in the shower.

"So is the female position available?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, but it is a demanding job physically and emotionally. The last person who tried wasn't cut out for it." I warned. She hugged me.

"You won't regret it." She stepped back, "does that make me the brunette to your blonde?" She asked

"I'm naturally a redhead, turn around that's my natural hair color." I pointed to a picture behind her.

"Why are you blonde now?" She asked.

"When I do that fire thing my hair blanches out. It usually come back with a good washing, but now it's just being stubborn."

"Your roots are starting to show." She was already being honest, I liked that.

"Did your hair grow?" I noticed that her curls were hanging slightly more.

"Yeah, don't all vampires have hair that grows?" She asked.

"No." I wondered if she was actually a vampire. What was she before she turned?

"So if every blonde needs a brunette, what does a redhead need?" I laughed.

"I would love to dye my hair blue. I did in seventh grade." She smiled.

"Tomorrow we're buying hair dye." I concluded because I had found our outfits.


End file.
